1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electroluminescent dome light for use in a convertible top vehicle.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, lighting in convertible-type automobiles has been limited to lamps, or bulbs disposed in pillars or under the dashboard. Such lighting is inadequate for reading or locating objects in a dark automobile. In the past there has been no dome light available for convertible-type automobiles to provide, brighter, and better placed lighting, because of the inflexibility and bulk associated with such conventional light.
Thus, it is to be appreciated that there exists a need for better interior lighting within such vehicles and it is to this the present invention is directed.